A Young Shinigami's Dream
by Hell's Ninja
Summary: Follow a young shinigami as he tries to become a captain of the gotei 13.Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kenji stood eyes closed focusing on his target before him when Hanatarou Yamada came running up and caused Kenji to lose his concentration. Kenji was a bit irritated, but supressed his anger and said "Hey Hanatarou, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hello. I didn't interupt something, did I?"Replied Hanatarou

"No, I was just doing some training. I have been at it for a few hours now so I should probably stop anyway before I tire myself out." responded Kenji

"That's you Kenji, you're always training" stated Hanatarou

Kenji replied, "Well I have to train hard if I want to become strong enough to become a captain. Anyway, why don't we go somewhere to get some lunch?"

Kenji and Hanatarou head off towards a ramen stand nearby to get some lunch. Kenji wore a standard shinigami uniform and had short combed back black hair. The only unique thing about his appearance would be where he kept his zanpakuto, Rikimaru. He stored it horizontally along his rear waist. This made it more difficult to draw, but Kenji had mastered a way of doing it quickly.

Kenji and Hanatarou arrived at the stand and ordered some ramen for themselves.

Kenji began to speak, "With the betrayal of Captain Aizen, this is a perfect time to move in rank. I have to take advantage of this oppurtunity by showing the soul society that I deserve to be promoted. I just have to figure out the best way to do that."

Hanatarou jumped up and exclaimed' "Hey, I know how you could show them!"

Kenji anxiously replied, "How, how can I show them that I deserve a promotion."

"Well you see, there is a kind of tournament coming up where shinigami face each other in non-mortal combat. The entrance fee is pretty hefty, but if you do well you might just get that promotion you've been looking for. The only problem is that it is open to all comers and you might have to face some lieutenants or even some captains." Replied Hanatarou.

"I don't care, I going to enter and show them that I can fight with the best of them. I'll have to really step up my training to get ready for the tournament, but I know I can do it." replied Kenji.

The tournament was in 3 weeks and Kenji needed to be ready for the biggest challenge he has ever faced.

End Chapter One.

Well, thats chapter one. Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will have more action than this one.Reviews would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kenji had three weeks to prepare for the big tournament. He got some fellow 5th divisioners to help him by sparring with him. At first he tried one on one sparring, but it proved far too easy to benefit him so he decided to have all 5 of them attack him at once.

All five men charged in zanpakutos drawn. Kenji sidestepped one while turning to block anothers attack. He backed away while them opponents charge in together again though it would be easier for Kenji to counter this charge since now all of them were coming from the same direction. He deflected one attack and then immediately made a counter strike at the one to the right of the one he just deflected. The blow connected to the abdomen of the opponent sending him sprawling to the ground.

After about another 20 minutes of this, Kenji realized this wasn't doing him any good either. Kenji needed to spar with someone of his own level. So, Kenji set off to find someone who might be willing to spar with him.

He searched the seireitei for a 4th sea or higher. He finally found Ujitaka Hajime who was the 4th seat of the third division. He approached him and said "Hey Ujitaka, I have a favor to ask you."

Ujitaka turned and replied, "Alright, what is it?" 

"I was hoping you could spar with me?" responed Kenji "Well you see, I want to enter the big tournament that's coming up, but I need someone to spar with so I will be prepared for it."

"Yeah, I guess I could spar with you for a little while." answered Kenji.

"Great, I really appreciate it." said Kenji.

The two went to a nearby clearing. They both drew their zanpakutos and prepared to attack. They both charged and their blades clashed. Kenji pulled away and immediately attacked again with a strike aimed at Ujitaka's upper chest area. Ujitaka barely blocked it and forced Kenji back.

The match lasted for 46 minutes and tired both of them out. It ended in a draw as neither could gain the advantage.

"Wow, that was definitely a good practice for the tournament." Kenji said while panting from exhaustion.

"Yeah, should we come back tomorrow and do it again?" asked Ujitaka

Kenji answered "yeah, I need the practice. Same place and time?"

"Yeah, works for me. I'll be here." repsonded Ujitaka.

They sparred everyday that week and Kenji got alot better at one on one combat. On the seventh day, Kenji and Ujitaka stopped to get some dinner after they sparred.

"You know Kenji, you're not going to get much better just fighting one person. You should find other shinigami to spar with and get adjusted to facing different fighting styles." said Ujitaka

"Yeah, I see what ya mean. I have a few people in mind that might be willing to help me out." replied Kenji.

"You should also try facing people stronger than you like a 3rd seat. That way you'll be more challenged and will have to get better to win. Especially since you'll be facing alot of 3rd seats in the tournament and even some captains and lieutenants." stated Ujitaka.

"You've got a good point, I'll take that advice. Thanks for all the help." said Kenji.

"No problem at all, I enjoyed it." responded Ujitaka.

The two stood up and shook hands, then parted ways. Kenji has 2 more weeks to prepare. He needed to find some strong opponents soon so he would be ready.

End Chapter.


End file.
